Can You Ever Be Sure
by Lita911
Summary: FBI agent goes undercover in the WWF... she wreaks havoc and even might fall in love! but not if *chyna* has a say in it........R&R pleez!!
1. A Misson

Disclaimer - I do not own and I'm not associated with any WWF, WCW, ECW, or any of their superstars! I'm simply a fan who thinks its fun to make up stories about them with twists-adding my characters. I do own Nicole though, so you can't steal her! And don't sue me because I'm just a poor little 13-yr-old!  
  
Nicole stared blankly at her boss who was blabbing on and on about her new undercover mission. It was quite clear. He didn't have to keep going on and on about it! All she had to do was become a WWF diva, somehow bust them for something (she was supposed to figure that part out too) and get them off the air! It was a weird yet almost fun mission this time. Usually it was your state-of-the-art drug bust or something, but this time it was simply about a.sports entertainment TV show?? Very weird but she had to do it no matter what. She already had the contract to become the newest WWF diva; all she had to do was sign. She didn't know how they had persuaded Vince, but however they did it, they had done it successfully.  
  
"UNDERSTAND!??" yelled her boss as Nicole practically jumped out of her seat.  
  
"Um. yah I completely understand." Whatever she had just said she understood, it had made her boss happy.  
  
"Good so sign here and your off to the arena type place to get situated."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Nicole signed in her pretty cursive writing and smiled before he booted her out and went on to the next person. She walked down the hall and saw all the numerous doors with FBI all over them. She hadn't even been in all of them since her arrival at this building. As she walked out of the building she flashed her badge to the security guard and looked out into the parking lot. It was sunny and she felt ashamed she had to waste it indoors. She hopped into her little pink beetle and drove to the so-called "arena type place." She walked into Vince's office and handed him the contract.  
  
"Well you look good enough. I guess he was right about you." Vince said as he smirked.  
  
Nicole looked confused but just shrugged.  
  
"Go meet up with Shane, my son and he'll show you to your locker room."  
  
Nicole had no clue who Shane was but guessed it was the kind of buffed-out guy waiting outside the door. He smiled at her and she smiled back as he nodded for her to follow him. They stopped outside a door.  
  
"Here's your locker room. If you want to know who's locker room is next to yours you can ask them and find out. I have to go so you can just look around and figure it out." He walked off before she had a chance to even say goodbye. She turned the knob and walked in. It wasn't very big but it would do. She threw her bag onto the black leather couch and as she was about to sit down she heard something coming from the other side of the room.  
  
Writer's note - big thanks to Aaron!! He's my muse *lol* also, REVIEW this chapter! Pretty pleez!!! The next chapter should be up a.s.a.p so read this one so u can read the next!! also, I kno this chapter is pretty b-o-r-I-n-g (that dreaded word) but it'll get better-I promise!! 


	2. Meeting the gang

~Nicole's POV~  
  
I swerved and looked to the back of the room. No one was there. I must just be freaking out. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked over there anyway. There was a bunch of roses on the table. I don't remember them being here. I picked them up and looked at the little card tied to it.  
  
Dear new person,  
  
This is from a bunch of us WWF wrestlers to just say welcome to the fed! Don't feel too intimidated and if you need to talk about anything just talk to Amy.  
  
  
  
It was signed with a whole bunch of different signatures I couldn't quite make out. The Amy one I could read but the others? They looked like a 4th grader scribbled them on. I decided I'd check out the locker rooms later. I was going to get situated right now.  
  
About half an hour later, I heard my own stomach growl and realized I hadn't eaten very much today. I decided to go check out the cafeteria or whatever it was. I stepped outside of my locker room and looked down the hall. No one was there. Damn it! How can I find anything if no one if here I thought. I walked over to the door left of mine and knocked softly on it. No answer. I knocked harder this time. No answer. I kicked the door so it made a real loud noise and finally I heard some rustling noises. But no one came out. I got ticked off and decided to try a different door. But got bored and just headed to the way I smelled food. As I was walking down the hall I heard some talking ahead. Finally, some people! I went into the room and figured out I had found the cafeteria. I smiled with delight. I didn't know anyone but some girl waved me over. I sat down next to her and some other women I didn't recognize either.  
  
"Hey! So you're the new girl right?" asked the red-headed one.  
  
"Um. yah that's me."  
  
"I knew it! Told yah Joanie!" she said it mockingly to the black haired one who slightly resembled a man because of her muscles. She just rolled her eyes and the 2 blondes laughed.  
  
"Well let me introduce you to the WWF divas! Also known as the women on your side! She's Joanie." she pointed to the black-haired woman. "She's Trish." she pointed to one of the blondes. "And she's Torrie." she pointed to the 2nd blonde. "And I'm Amy!" she smiled and I slightly smiled back. I wonder what the look on her face is going to be like when I run the WWF out of business I thought and laughed evilly mentally.  
  
"So you're the one with the card, huh?"  
  
"Yah that's me! I hope I didn't scare you when I snuck in." she laughed and the other women chimed in.  
  
"Can you even read my writing? I bet you thought it said Jack or something!" Joanie said and they all laughed again. That made me laugh even, remembering how I thought a 4th grader had wrote it!  
  
"O yah, Vince told me to tell you to meet him in his office so he could tell you when your debut to the public would be!" Trish said, squealing with delight for me.  
  
"Thanks for telling me. I guess I'll be going then, it was nice meeting you all." I smiled and waved and they proceeded to talk as I left. I wondered what Mr. McMahon was going to tell me but I knew it would probably be good news...  
  
Author's note- ok here's the 2nd chapter! How'd yah like it?? It might not be as good as other pple but gimme a break! The story is still barely starting! REVIEW it pleez! Pretty pretty pleez! I dwell on public feedback. hehehehe 


	3. Defiant Act 1

~Nicole's POV~  
  
I straightened my hair and pulled down my skirt a little before silently entering Mr. McMahon's office. I remember being here before and seeing the creepy and perverted look in his eye so I didn't want to stay for very long. He turned in his chair and motioned for me to sit down in the other chair in front of his desk. Probably to look up my skirt I thought. I sat down reluctantly and tucked my hair behind my ear.  
  
"Well I'm assuming you know how to wrestle, right? I mean I saw that tape of you they sent it."  
  
Sent in? Tape!? What the heck is he talking about! I don't remember any video tapes of me being taken!  
  
"Yah I can wrestle! But who sent in the-." Vince suddenly cut me off.  
  
"Enough questions!! That's not what you're here for. You're here for me to tell you when your going to debut! And I'll tell you. It's going to be next Smackdown. You're going to be the woman who steals Matt Hardy away from Lita. It will be a kinda slow moving storyline but it's still your debut. If the fans like you then you'll get better ones.  
  
If the fans like me!? Gimme a break! After I steal Matt who's gonna like me? That was the dumbest thing I'd ever heard.  
  
"Now get out of here and go work out or something." Vince shooed me out. He resembled my real boss more and more every time I spoke to him.  
  
  
  
Wednesday was a bit of a blur. All I can really remember is having some one tell me over and over what I was supposed to do. I am a quick learner; I don't need to be told like a dog does. Besides I already had what I wanted to do all planned out. And it wasn't anything like what they had told me! Their plan was for me to run out during the hardyz' match and help them win. How does that help me steal Matt? I have a plan ALL worked out and I'm gonna make sure it has a real effect on Matt.  
  
  
  
I anxiously stared at the clock-watching the tick-tick-tick of the second hand. It was only a couple minutes time before it was my turn to run out into the mess of action and make my impact on Smackdown! I grinned at my own villain deep inside my soul. How could I of thought of such a brilliant plan? I think Vince better start taking lessons from me instead of being the top man of this business.  
  
"OK its time!" shouted the que man.  
  
I breathed in one last time before stepping threw the curtain and onto the ramp. I heard the fans screaming and shouting things like "Hey who's she" and "What the hell!?" I just smiled at them and walked down to the side of the ring. One of the dudleyz was pinning Jeff but I wouldn't hear of it! I jumped up on the apron and the ref immediately ran over and told me to get down. I just smiled and completely defied him as I tried to get further into the ring. D-von (the Dudley pinning Matt) got up and pushed the ref out of the way.  
  
"Who the hell are you! Get out of here!" D-von asked bewildered.  
  
"No I think that's quite alright! I'm very comfortable right here." I smiled and waved at him and Jeff finally got up and knocked D-von down.  
  
Lita (Amy) wasn't ringside this time, which was a little strange, but all part of the storyline I'm guessing. Jeff tagged in Matt and he started out good. But sadly he wasn't any match for Bubba who looked 10 times bigger. Just as Bubba was about to go get Matt for another beating, he looked over my way. I jumped up on the apron and did something I'm sure Vince wouldn't have been too happy about, I flashed him! Bubba was just as shocked as Matt- who just happened to be watching also! Just perfect I thought. I just killed 2 doves with 1 stone! Getting Matt to see me-a little too personally- and distracting Bubba! Matt got in twist of fate and got the pin. But boy-o- boy were the dudleyz mad after that. As the hardyz were walking up the ramp, I slowly started for it also. But D-von grabbed me and threw me into the ring! I screamed and struggled as Bubba held me and yelled.  
  
"D-von, GET THE TABLES!!"  
  
I knew this couldn't be good and as D-von struggled to get the table out from under the ring. I kicked Bubba between the legs and he let go and fell on the ground. I started to run but D-von grabbed me! I screamed louder this time and slipped out of his grasp. The announcers were going wild, yelling insanely about how much of an uproar I had caused!  
  
Heyman: This is insanity! No woman has ever gotten out of going through the table!  
  
J.R.: Not only that, who is this strange woman? I know I've never seen her! What the hell is going on!  
  
Heyman: We need some answers! And we need them fast! Where is Vince when we need him?  
  
I looked around and saw that Bubba was getting up and the D-von was hot on my trail! I went to jump the barricade, but suddenly Matt stood in the way of D-von and started beating the crap out of him before he could get to me! I just smiled and ran through the ring and into the back, only looking back a few times.  
  
Writer's note- gotten better yet? Hmm.. I think it's getting a little better! Well review pleez! Hehe! And tell everyone to read this story-I need fans!! Lol! Also I've decided that I'll be trying to get a chapter up once a day so always be checkin back! 


	4. Deal?

The next day when I got to WWF Headquarters, there was a note posted on my locker room door. I ripped it off and looked at it. It was on lined, yellow paper. Can't get any cheaper then this is I thought.  
  
  
  
INicole,  
  
Go to Mr. McMahon's office as soon as you read this! He has important issues to address to you about last night's show!/I  
  
  
  
I looked at it once then crumbled it up into a little paper ball and tossed it into the trashcan.  
  
"SCORE!"  
  
I laughed and realized someone else was laughing too. I turned around to see none other then Vince McMahon's son, Shane. I looked at him a little strangely.  
  
"Hey, don't give me that look. I saw what you did yesterday. And I like it. Not doing what my father said, I like it just fine. And then tossing the warning he gave you. Even better to my liking." Shane said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yah, well you didn't seem to like me too much the first day we met." I said as I gave him 'a look'.  
  
"Well I didn't know you. I thought you were just another circus rat for my father to train and make do tricks."  
  
"So just admit you were wrong about me and then you can leave, ok?"  
  
"How bout we make a little deal? Hmm? What ayah say?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow and looked around to make sure no one could see that I was actually talking to this loser.  
  
"Well, it really depends on what I get out of it and what you don't." he chuckled at my response.  
  
"Ok, well ever since the Alliance thing didn't work out, I've been trying to run the WWF down. I mean there's simply no way to bring it down with fighting 1-on-1. We need to have a beautiful woman such as yourself to seduce all the men and get them to join WCW and ECW. I got a station to sponsor us and get our federations back on the TV."  
  
"Yah what's your point?"  
  
"My point is. can you help me and my sister out?"  
  
"What would I get out of it exactly? Because so far it just seems you get all the advantages and I have to do all the dirty work, plus look like a total slut in the meantime."  
  
"Well you could be guaranteed women's champion of the WCW. Plus I'll umm.. make you commissioner!"  
  
I still thought it was a crappy deal. Big whoop if I was commish and women's champ! It wouldn't help me run the WWF off the air for that long of a time. It sounded like an Invasion Part II or something.  
  
"Um... I'll think about it and give you my answer. tomorrow." I winced at the word tomorrow. I hated assigned days, it always messed me up.  
  
"Ok, I'll be waiting." he walked off and I suddenly looked at the crumpled piece of paper.  
  
Maybe seeing Vince wouldn't be that bad of a suggestion. maybe I could even tattle on Shane and his plans about destroying WWF. This should be fun. I slyly grinned and tied my hair back into a neat ponytail. The next time Shane would be seeing me was in a handicapped table match where Shane was completely destroyed. I walked down the hall and into Vince's office. Amy was in there already. hmm looks like trouble.  
  
Writer's note- should have the next chapter up by the day after Thanksgiving or even Thanksgiving Day (hey I have no life anyhow lol) so check back a.s.a.p! o yah and review, I know I say it too much but some pple need to be told more than once a.k.a pple like Nicole! lol story joke there. hmm ... 


	5. Changes in the WWF

Amy was yelling her head off to Vince, and he just sat there, rolling his eyes and pointing towards the door to her. He looked over and as he saw me his eyes lite up, knowing he would have a reason to shut her up.  
  
"Ah! Just the person I needed to see, NICOLE! Now Amy, I think you need to leave right about now, so go!" Vince yelled "Nicole", so that Amy would get the hint.  
  
"No way! I can't believe your doing this! You can't! You can't! You can't!! It will wreak the whole entire WWF! It will suck! You will have no fans!!" Amy was screaming by now and I thought I'd never of seen a grown woman throwing a fit. I just stood there, trying to hide my laughing.  
  
"How bout, you stop yelling right now or your FIRED!!" now Vince was yelling, just great.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah! What the hell is going on!?" now I was even yelling! How could they get everyone to yell? It was like contagious or something.  
  
"Well Vince says he's going to just let everyone go do their own thing in the ring, no script, no anything! He just tells us what the storyline is and we just do something to accomplish it within a year! Isn't that so stupid!?" Amy explained.  
  
"Actually that sounds pretty cool. It's a lot better then having Mr. Script Man telling us what to do." Amy looked shocked at my words.  
  
"See Amy! I told you it was a good idea! Now Nicole, this action was inspired by you, yah know, when you did your own thing the other day. The fans just loved it! At first I was mad, but then I saw how the fans reacted and it was perfect, just perfect!"  
  
  
  
I smiled, knowing that I had just made a difference in the WWF. 'Wait-why was I thinking that!? I shouldn't be thinking that, no way! I have to run the WWF down damn it!'  
  
"That's it! I am so out of here!" Amy stormed out of the room.  
  
"Why is she so ticked off? It's not like it's the end of the world." I asked.  
  
"Because she's just afraid she'll get her ass kicked if it's not all worked into the script for her to win." I tried to hide my chuckle. 'Ha ha! Little miss Amy was afraid she was going to lose and look like a fool!'  
  
"Now go round everyone up so I can tell them their storylines. I told Amy to do it but it doesn't seem as if she is."  
  
"Ok, but um, there's something I need to talk to you about that involves your son, Shane." I said smirking.  
  
"O great! Now what's he got himself into?" Vince rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well he has all these--" I was cut off mid-sentence as some hot guy walked in and I stepped out of the way as he walked over to Vince's desk.  
  
"Amy told me you needed to see everyone." Was the guy's response.  
  
I bite my lip as I looked him over. 'Damn is he fine!' He seemed so calm and laid back. 'Just my type of guy.'  
  
"Yes I do. You mean she actually told you? It's a miracle if you ask me. Anyways, what were you saying Nicole?"  
  
"O um.. It was nothing really..."  
  
"So your Nicole? I've heard a lot about you." Asked the hottie.  
  
"Yah, that's me... Nicole. Uh. what's your name again? I don't believe I caught it the first time."  
  
"It's Rob. Also known as RVD, but I go by Rob." I smiled and he smiled back. Just then Joanie-that girl from before, the one with big muscles and black hair-walked in and Rob put his arm around her. I gave her a glare. 'Damn it! He's taken!' I thought.  
  
"Now don't be smiling at any women without my consent! I need my boyfriend!" Joanie said jokingly. Only I wasn't laughing. 'I hope he dumps you' I thought.  
  
"So what's the storyline business anyways?" Rob asked.  
  
"Well you can all make the storyline's go the way you want, I'll just start you off. Ok?"  
  
"Um, yah ok."  
  
"So chyna is women's champ and rob can tag with you against, um. lita and matt hardy and then Nicole, you come and do something dramatic and the rest is all up to you guys. Make me proud and the fans happy or your all fired got it?"  
  
We all nodded and left the room. 'This is going to be way too easy' I thought.  
  
  
  
Writer's note- Reya, Nicole's not a slut. Not yet anyways! lol. She might turn out good in the end, yah never know! Wolfclawz, you'll find out why their trying to bring it down in the end. you'll have to just read the whole story! *I'm so evil* 


	6. Fued with Chyna

The next Raw is War went pretty well. All the fans loved it at least. Basically I ran out during the Chyna and RVD VS. Lita and Matt match and made Team Xtreme win. It wasn't doing too much for me and Rob's soon-to-be love life though. Sure, he was with Joanie, but I knew he would like it a lot better with me. Besides Joanie always treated him like crap so it wasn't like I had absolutely no motive for trying to steal him away. I had the perfect plan for next Smackdown and it was so going to work to my advantage...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
I had challenged Chyna to a bra and panties women's title match last Raw, and I could barely hold still as I waited for it to be my turn to walk out. The fans finally knew my name, and it sure let them chant it faster then I could even walk out. My music was blaring as I stood out onto the ramp and smiled and blew a kiss to my faithful fans that chanted my name! Chyna was barely even mentioned and I laughed at her. I jumped into the ring and we locked up in the middle of the ring.  
  
"You had better stay away from my man you bitch!" Chyna yelled to me as we were locking up.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I managed to get in before she threw me into the turnbuckle.  
  
"I see how you 2 flirt all the time. I'm not stupid." She said right before I kicked her in the face.  
  
"O really? I thought you were." I laughed and she got me in an armlock. She ripped off my shirt.  
  
"O thank you, I was getting hot." I smirked before getting clotheslined out of the ring.  
  
I ran around to the other side of the ring and she got me in a pin and tried to rip off my pants. I kicked out before she had a chance.  
  
"How you like this slut?" I looked confused as she said it.  
  
"What?!" suddenly she threw me into the barricade and I got hung up on it.  
  
I felt some one slap my butt and it shocked me a little bit. I realized how out of it I was and I jumped up onto the barricade. Chyna came running and I did a hurricanarana onto her. She got a little out of it herself and I took the advantage to rip off her pants. She screamed and tried to cover up before throwing me into the ring. I slowly got up and when she came over I gave her an armdrag and then I got a snapmare in before she threw me into the ropes. It was such a push that I started to go over the top rope and my foot got tangled in. I struggled with it and the ref tried to help me. Chyna pushed him out of the way and ripped off my shirt. I covered up and Chyna grabbed her belt and celebrated.  
  
"You may of won this one, but I'll get your man in the long run!" I yelled helplessly as my foot got untangled and I fell on my face. I held my back and suddenly RVD came out! Chyna smiled and he walked down near the ring, only to Chyna and my surprise, he came over to me! He helped me up.  
  
"Hey you ok?" he asked, actually sounding a little worried.  
  
"Of course." I smiled and put my arm around him, since I was "hurt" which only made Chyna angrier. He helped me backstage and into my locker room.  
  
"Hey you don't need any medical help do you? I mean you did need me to help you walk."  
  
"I think I'll be ok." I smiled and he smiled back.  
  
"I thought you were going out there for Joanie not me." I stated hoping he would respond saying how much he loved me and not that evil wench.  
  
"Well, ever since I met you.. I just kinda realized.. That Joanie..." He drifted off.  
  
"Yah?" I put my hand on his shoulder and scooted a little closer to him.  
  
"I have to go.. I'm gonna have to explain this to Joanie and I think it would just be better if we hung out later." He got up and left the room.  
  
I sighed. Couldn't he just of made it simple and asked me out??  
  
Writer's note- hey this chapter might be a little shorter.sorry. but I'm getting lazy! lol. So keep reading, next chapter will be up tomorrow. 


End file.
